Crash Course
by Mixer18
Summary: A day at the swimming pool proves to be troublesome for one girl in particular. Fortunately, there's always one person who's always willing to lend a helping hand.


_Seeing as how one person heard my plea for help, ILoveToWrite21 has given me another story idea. Thank this user for suggesting the idea; I'm just developing it. It's a continuation from Close Quarters._

A few days have passed since the freak storm that slammed and swirled through New Domino. No significant damage came out from said storm, but the traditional trees fell on the streets. Power outages were also a result of the destruction. This proved to be a gold mine for Carly. She crisscrossed the entire city, documenting the cleanup and restart of society. Crow was part of the removal effort, as his runner was used to haul tree branches. Jack was more on the commanding side, as he ordered people to do various things. Yusei was on tap for tree chopping, along with Leo and Luna. All this activity could happen on any other day, but it had to be on a day where the temperature was above ninety degrees.

"Yusei….I'm sweating like a pig! Can we stop now?" Leo complained as he removed debris. "We're almost done," Yusei assured. "Just a little bit more." As Leo continued to complain, his sister was quietly arranging tree branches into an organized pile. Yusei noticed this and told Luna, "You go about this better than your brother." The girl smirked at the bearer of the dragon head mark. "I'm just doing my part. If my help is needed, then I'll help," she answered back. The three worked without much being needed to be said, except for a Leo complaint now and again.

"Well," Yusei announced, "we're finished." Leo jumped around like a flea in celebration. Luna snickered at her brother's reaction. "Now then, if Leo would stop jumping around," Yusei tried to say as the boy bounced here and there, "I have a proper way to thank you two for helping me today." Eventually, Leo ran low on energy and felt like he was supposed to hear what Yusei had to say. "Since you two were kind enough to assist in the recovery effort with me, tomorrow, we're going swimming." Once Luna heard him say "swimming," she tensed up right there. "Rest up and I'll be by tomorrow to take you two for a more relaxing and…water…fun filled…day," Yusei told them. As he walked out of sight, Leo noticed that his sister wasn't exactly focused. "Earth to Luna! Anyone home?" he said while snapping his fingers. "I'm fine Leo. Let's go home," she said.

As the clock read somewhere close to 11:30 p.m., Leo was asleep and snoring like a beast. Luna was lying awake thinking, _I'm_ _hopeful they won't find out I'm not good at swimming_. She went to sleep with a slightly concerned expression on her face.

It was past nine a.m. when the two were awake and getting breakfast in. At ten, the doorbell chimes and it's Yusei at the entrance. He showed up in black swim trunks and his signature black muscle shirt. Leo bounced out sporting light blue trunks. Luna shuffled out, with the same expression on her face from the night before, in a pink one-piece swimsuit. Yusei noticed this and kneeled on one knee to check on her. "Is everything OK?" he asked. All the girl could do was nod "yes" very timidly.

After negotiating summer traffic, the three arrived at a notable New Domino pool. It has been subject for peeping toms in recent memory. Nothing of that sort on this day. Kids were playing games. Diving contests were being held. It was fun in the sun. As the guys set their stuff down for the day, Luna walked up to the edge of the pool and looked down. Unbeknownst to the girl, she was near the part of the pool where the depth was over six feet. Leo saw this and decided to be downright cruel. When Yusei wasn't looking, he snuck up behind his sister and shoved her in. Yusei heard the splash and saw Leo scurry away. He would get Leo later. At the present moment, he dove in, majestically (similar to rescuing Rally) and brought the struggling girl to safety.

"OK Luna, just take slow deep breaths. Inhale and exhale," he instructed as Luna got her breathing pace back. Once she was breathing normally again, Luna put her arms around him to show her gratitude. "Thank you _so much_ for saving me," she told Yusei. The Satellite duelist looked at the girl and asked, "Shouldn't you know how to swim by now?" Luna stammered, "I was never big on swimming when I was younger. Leo's a natural at it." Yusei then got an idea that would have Luna slowly getting out of her shell. "What would you say if I were to teach you how to swim?" The girl's eyes lit up at Yusei's offer. "I'd say sign me up!" she exclaimed.

For the rest of the day, Yusei taught Luna the swimming basics. There was the freestyle. She also learned the backstroke. Yusei instructed her on the breaststroke and the butterfly. The girl faltered at each one at first but slowly improved as the day went on. It could be considered a tender session between them.

The sun began to set in the sky, meaning the day was just about over. It was a rich, full day as Luna now knows how to swim because of Yusei. Of course, there was the matter of Leo. As Yusei was letting the water drip off, he saw the boy walking towards them with a smug expression on his face. When he got closer, Yusei pushed him in the pool with one hand. Once Leo got his head on the surface, the Satellite towered over him and said, "Now you know how your sister felt." The boy looked at Luna to see her stick out her tongue at him. She even taunted at Leo, which seemed appropriate enough. The three left to return home, feeling they had accomplished something today.

_There it is. Another tale has been woven. It's really in between suggestions that I have my own idea. Until then, let the ideas continue to flow._


End file.
